Vestiges
by Karartegirl99
Summary: Calliope is really bummed that she doesn't have wings. Roxy takes it upon herself to remind her of everything that she *does* have. F/F, very intimate fluff, cherub biology, might count as underage ..? I don't know what I'm doing


"It's just that…" Calliope started, but she faltered. She was no redrom expert, but this whole situation seemed rather awkward, no matter what Roxy would assert to the contrary.

Roxy must have known what she was thinking. "Calli, I know this is hard, but I want you to be happy.Whatever's bothering you about our relationship, you have to be open about it."

"It's just - You know I love you, Roxy, and it's nothing wrong with you," she began. God, why was this so hard? "But I'm not exactly _built_ for flushed romance, and you deserve someone who can fully love you" - Roxy began to object, but Calliope just talked faster - "And I know I still love you on some level, but I keep seeing the way humans are supposed to interact with each other, all the relationships the others have, you know, and I guess I'm just upset that we can't… consummate."

"Oh." Roxy was quiet for a moment, taking it all in. "Is that what this is about?"

Calliope blushed. "Part of it, yes."

"Sweetie," she said, taking Calliope's hands and holding them tight, "love isn't about sex _._ Baby I don't care _what_ you got under that adorable suit of yours, I just want to bewith you and make youhappy."

"I know that," Calliope said. She was getting a little teary-eyed. "I know that."

They stayed like that for a while, Roxy clutching Calli's hands to her chest. Though they were kneeling on the floor of Roxy's room, and Roxy's room was infamously cluttered, it was as if the two of them were the only things that existed. Calliope regretted ever bringing up the subject.

Roxy cracked a small smile. "Wanna make out?"

Calliope laughed and freed her hands. "I guess I'm just jealous," she said. "After all, you all are so romantic. And then there's little ol' me, trying to get the hang of this love thing. I'm not even sexually mature! Gosh, this is so weird."

This took Roxy by surprise. "You're not sexually mature?"

Calliope's smile faded, and she held up her hand. The Ring of Life glinted on her fragile fingers. "Why'd you think I was so upset?"

"When you said you couldn't consummate, I thought - " Roxy shook her head in disbelief. "I thought it was because of that whole snake thing. I had no idea… Oh, Calli…"

"It's not so bad…"

"Is this why you don't have wings?"

Calliope's breath caught in her throat, and then she sighed a deep, defeated sigh. "More or less." The tears she'd been holding in slowly dribbled down her cheek. "Sometimes I feel like everyone can fly except for me. And everyone can have sex except for me. And I just want to feel… I just want to grow up. The way I was supposed to."

Roxy didn't know what to say, and she said as much aloud, giving a dazed and whispered apology.

"It's alright," Calliope said. "I suppose the game took from all of us."

It looked like Roxy wanted to hold her, but something made her stop just short of touching Calli's shoulder. "Can… Can I see them?"

"What?"

"Your wings," Roxy whispered.

Calliope nodded and slipped off her overcoat. She took her shirt off slowly, like this was the most intimate ritual she would ever partake in and she wanted to make it last. Half-naked now, her muscles rippled under her thick skin.

"You're so beautiful," Roxy mused, running her fingers along the other girl's bare chest. Calliope shivered at the touch.

"I'm still not e-equipped for any sort of s-sex, Roxy," Calliope reminded her. Yet when Roxy moved to pull away Calliope guided her hand right back again. "Your hands are so soft," she chuckled.

"And your skin is so smooth," Roxy replied, smiling. She moved closer and draped her arms over Calliope's neck, running her hands along her back, enjoying the feel of her shoulder blades. Calliope nuzzled Roxy's cheek. They were both sighing like kittens.

Eventually Roxy's fingers brushed over a line of fleshy dots. Calliope started, then shivered as a static numbness coursed down her spine. Roxy paused. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"I'm not sure," Calliope said. "It was kind of like a very strong tickle. Do it again." Roxy obliged, and soon Calliope was shaking like a leaf. "Those," she said, "must be my wings. Or they would be, if I had grown up properly. Roxy, dear, could you scooch a little to the left? I'm feeling rather faint."

Roxy shifted, pulling Calli into her lap. "You okay, babe?"

"Never better." Calliope smiled. "Humans have smoother backs, I take it?"

"Yeah. What are these, like, permanent goosebumps?" Roxy asked. She nudged one with her thumb, and Calliope shivered again and leaned into her neck. "Oh, sorry. They must be pretty sensitive."

"Very." From where she was sitting, Calliope had a perfect view of Roxy's back, and she began to run her hand down the fabric of her shirt. "Doesn't seem like _you_ have any wings," she joked. Roxy giggled.

For the rest of the night, they cuddled and talked, trying to understand each other and themselves. Calliope learned that her girlfriend was very warm. Roxy learned that Calli made the cutest noises if you tickled the spot where her wings should be. Both of them learned that the other was fond of back massages. But of all things, as they lay on the carpet, staring at the ceiling as if it could show them the stars, they learned that this might just work.


End file.
